Pups in a Fix
March 24, 2016 April 16, 2016 | writer = Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Daring Danny X" | next = "Pups Save a Dragon"}} "Pups in a Fix" is the second half of the 8th episode in Season 3 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the United States on March 24, 2016 and will premiere in Canada on April 16, 2016. Ryder entrusts the care of Adventure Bay to Robo-Dog while he and the pups take a vacation, but this leads to problems when Robo-Dog tinkers with The Flounder. After so many rescues and adventures, the PAW Patrol is exhausted and in need of a vacation. When Robo-Dog arrives with treats, Marshall sends all the bowls flying, but luckily, Robo-Dog is able to catch all of them without much trouble, giving Ryder the idea to have Robo-Dog be upgraded to handle emergencies so the pups and him can take a break from their duties. Outside his garage at the foot of The Lookout, Ryder has made the adjustments to Robo-Dog with Rocky's help, but a trial run with having Robo-Dog put away some tools results in him throwing a wrench through the garage door, leaving a wrench-shaped hole in the door. A quick fix, and the second attempt works fine with the screwdriver. With that, Ryder decides to take Robo-Dog on a test run in the park. In the park, Alex Porter is playing with his new RC airplane when he loses control and crashes it into a tree. Ryder has Robo-Dog fly up to retrieve it, then fix the broken wing. With that, Robo-Dog's test run is complete, and Ryder and Rocky call the other pups to let them know it's time to hit the beach for some R & R. After they leave, Alex resumes playing with his plane, only to crash it into Robo-Dog, causing him to be damaged. Hoping to avoid ruining Ryder and the pups' vacation, Alex attempts to fix Robo-Dog himself, though he succeeds, he soon realizes he might have fixed him wrong as Robo-Dog not only fixes his airplane again, but then even upgrades it into a jet, which Alex is at first happy about, until he notices Robo-Dog malfunction and go berserk, taking off toward Katie's Pet Parlor. Alex gives chase, hoping to corral the now AWOL Robo-Dog. On the beach, the pups soon run into Cap'n Turbot, who's preparing to go see the Giant Sea Slug and feed it some seaweed as that's its favorite food. Back with Alex, as he searches for Robo-Dog, he soon sees him fly out of the Pet Parlor, followed by a woozy Katie, who's hair has been made a humongous tangle of curls due to Robo-Dog having upgraded the hair dryer before taking off again. As Alex gives pursuit of Robo-Dog again, Katie soon notices Cali, who looks just fine with her new hairstyle, leaving Katie to laugh about it. Alex chases Robo-Dog back to the Lookout, where Robo-Dog sabotages the elevator, causing it to shoot up like a rocket and launch clean out of the Lookout, sending the roof spinning before it comes back down upright with the periscope turning a bit out of dizziness. This does not go unnoticed by the PAW Patrol as, while they are playing volleyball, Rocky sees the elevator car whistling out of the sky and yells "RUN!!!" The team clears out just in time as the car crashes down right on top of the volleyball net, leaving Marshall to quip at how that's the first time the elevator almost crashed into him, leaving the team to laugh about it. As Alex continues his chase of Robo-Dog, Cap'n Turbot is about to makes repairs to The Flounder as the engine was acting up. Before he can, Robo-Dog is already down there giving it an upgrade as well. By the time Alex arrives to warn the Captain, he's too late, as The Flounder shoots out of the dock much faster than it is supposed to, leaving Alex and the Captain in the shallow water as the ship roars away with Robo-Dog at the helm. Despite his reluctance, the Captain decides to call Ryder and cut the pups' vacation short. Ryder gets the call as he and the pups are still looking at the elevator car, and assures the Captain they will get The Flounder back, fixed, and Robo-Dog as well. With that, Ryder summons the pups to the Lookout, but while the rest of the pups go with him to be briefed on the Lookout's ground floor, Marshall, out of habit, walks into the elevator car to wait there, not realizing that with the car stuck where it is, he's not going anywhere. Once Ryder notices Marshall is not there, he calls Marshall, tells him to report to the Lookout again, and Marshall realizes his error and heads back to suit up and join the others. Once Marshall joins the other pups, they get their orders: Skye will airlift Rocky to The Flounder to repair the damage to the engine done by Robo-Dog, while Zuma will join Ryder in catching up to it on the water. The team deploys and heads after the ship. When they get there, Rocky is dropped on the deck, and heads down to fix the engine. When Robo-Dog goes to investigate who's messing with his repairs to the ship, a lurch in the ship sends him and the barrel of seaweed overboard, while Rocky's repairs bring the ship to a safe stop. Rocky soon notices Robo-Dog oveboard, before he and the seaweed sink underwater. Calling Ryder to let him know, Ryder has Zuma convert his hovercraft to submarine mode, and together, Ryder and Zuma head down to find Robo-Dog. When they do, Robo-Dog is eaten with the seaweed by the Giant Sea Slug, but finding Robo-Dog to not be tasty, the sea slug spits him out, then prepares to deal with him for leaving a bad taste in its mouth. Thinking quickly, Ryder and Zuma offer the sea slug some seaweed, and satisfied with the seaweed, the sea slug is distracted long enough for Ryder and Zuma to retrieve Robo-Dog and return to the surface. Later, Ryder pilots The Flounder, with Zuma's hovercraft and his ATV moored to the stern of it, back to the dock, where Cap'n Turbot, Alex, and the other pups are waiting. Ryder reveals that Robo-Dog is fixed as well, and now they just have to deal with fixing all the upgrades Robo-Dog performed while he was malfunctioning. However, Katie disagrees, saying that the upgrades Robo-Dog did to the hair dryer at the Pet Parlor are just fine, as there is no way she is giving up her new hairstyle. She's not alone in that as she's joined by Farmer Yumi, Mayor Goodway, and Chickaletta, who have also had a run-in with the upgraded hair dryer, and they all like their new hairstyles as well. Ryder can only laugh and call Robo-Dog a good dog for his work taking care of Adventure Bay in the team's stead, with Alex adding in that he helped as well, leaving everyone with a good laugh. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Alex Porter *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Farmer Yumi *Francois Turbot (cameo) *Gilda's Mother (cameo) *Gilda's Brother (cameo) *The Eagle (cameo) *Marley (cameo) *Giant Sea Slug Use his tools to fix the Flounder. Carry Rocky over to the Flounder with her harness. Help Ryder get the Flounder back. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups in a Fix's Pages Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S3)